


Cups of Wine

by orangelemon (etoilephilante)



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: 5+1 Things, AMELIE HAPPY BIRTHDAY, Arch Nemesis to Lovers, Attempt at Humor, Babysitting, Domestic Fluff, EVEN IF ITS LATE, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Kid Fic, M/M, Misunderstandings, Rivals to Lovers, but consider this : i kind of forgot it was a 5+1 thing, hyungwonho/2won (background), lol, parents!hyunwonho, they're rivals for the baby's love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:48:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25980847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etoilephilante/pseuds/orangelemon
Summary: There were two seconds of silence, Yuna slowly falling asleep on Hyunwoo’s broad shoulder, both of them watching their friends’ car disappear. Kihyun raised his head to look up at Hyunwoo with an impassive look.“Dibs on the guest room. You sleep on the couch.”(Hyunwoo and Kihyun are asked to babysit their best friends’ child. Except that they much dislike each other. 5 times they bicker about something silly, and 1 time they forget about their past beef.)
Relationships: Son Hyunwoo | Shownu/Yoo Kihyun
Comments: 14
Kudos: 91





	Cups of Wine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Luminee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luminee/gifts).



> forget the summary: i lied. at some point it became just 6 episodes where showki are dumb and babysit their bffs' cute baby.
> 
> even though i like mx a lot i only know them dudes from what my bestfriends told me of them so! well! i did my best!
> 
> this fic is a two days late gift for amélie's birthday, because she deserves it but also she keeps crying about showki. amélie my giant baby i love you
> 
> hope everyone enjoys this xoxo

I.

Hyunwoo and Kihyun appraised each other from where they were both sitting at the opposite sides of their best friends’ living room. A small girl was sitting on Kihyun’s knees, cheerfully babbling to him while tugging on his hair as he made her bounce on his lap. Still, he didn’t divert his eyes from Hyunwoo, narrowing his eyes when the latter tried to call the child over to him.

“You didn’t tell me _he_ would be here, too,” Kihyun remarked with an acid voice to his best friend, Hyungwon, who simply shrugged with a chuckle that had something stressed and amused at the same time.

“You know you both are the only one we can trust with Yuna,” he answered, leaning over to kiss the crown of his kid’s head. “Hoseok, are you ready?” he then called out towards the kitchen, from behind the armchair where Kihyun was sitting.

Hoseok, Hyungwon’s husband, Yuna’s father, and Hyunwoo’s best friend emerged from the kitchen, anxiety making his face livid. He looked overwhelmed with the mess of travel bags piled at their house’s entrance.

“I can’t find the passports, oh my god we’re gonna miss our flight!” he exclaimed, his forehead seemingly getting sweatier with every passing second. He focused his gaze on Yuna and took three big strides to take her in his arms, squeezing her against his muscular chest while she squealed. Hyungwon rolled his eyes with a fond smile. Kihyun also felt a grin tug the corners of his lips up at the sight of his best friend’s happiness. “Maybe we should just cancel it and stay with you,” Hoseok said to the child.

“We already talked about this, babe,” Hyungwon softly nudged Hoseok, who only hugged his daughter tighter.

Despite not being so close to Hoseok, Kihyun couldn’t help but feel for him. After all, it was the first time he really left his daughter’s side for such a long time. Hyungwon and Hoseok had been invited to a college reunion in Japan, where they had both gone a few years back for an exchange program, and after a long hour of their best friends trying to convince them it was okay to leave a few days, they had finally booked their flights. However, Hoseok, Yuna’s biological father, seemed to be suffering from more separation anxiety than his own daughter.

Kihyun could understand it, to be honest. He had met him long after his daughter’s birth when he and Hyungwon had already begun dating, but once Hyungwon had mentioned to him over the phone this guy in his class whom he had started tutoring after noticing him falling behind and discovering he had recently become a single dad. The circumstances had been kept private, and Kihyun had never really insisted on knowing the details if they didn’t want to share them, but when Hyungwon had come back from his exchange program, it was with a boyfriend and a child in his arm. Kihyun remembered the way he had fallen from his chair, when he had noticed them arrive through the coffee shop’s window on which he had been leaning tiredly, sipping his sixth cup of coffee that day.

Hyunwoo got up his seat to join Hoseok, stretching his arms towards Yuna, who babbled happily to join his arms – she had yet to realize that her uncles’ presence meant that her fathers would be gone for a few days, so she was thrilled to bask in the attention that was on her.

“It’s gonna be okay, she’s gonna be fine, and the passports are the table at the entrance, I saw them earlier, don’t fret so much,” Hyunwoo said with this infuriatingly gentle smile of his. Hoseok looked hesitant at his daughter, while Hyungwon wrapped an arm around his waist.

Kihyun honestly didn’t like Hyunwoo. Sure, everyone depicted him as a big-hearted bear, but he knew the truth. He knew it from the years-long beef they had. Yes, it was the petty kind, the kind that started with Hyunwoo spilling wine on his shirt the day their best friends introduced them to each other after Hyungwon had proposed to Hoseok.

And instead of apologizing: “It wasn’t such a good shirt anyway.”

And no matter how the couple had tried to have them make peace, no matter how Hyungwon had tried to tell Kihyun that Hyunwoo had just been stressed that day and that it was all a misunderstanding, the harm had already been done.

Kihyun and Hyunwoo's relationship was barely tolerating each other and throwing jabs at one another. It had become a habit and then morphed into a sort of rivalry around which one of them their best friends’ daughter would pay more attention to.

“Okay, do you promise you two won’t bicker too much?” The tallest of the spouses asked once they were outside of the house, all the bags loaded in the car, Yuna still on Hyunwoo’s hip. Kihyun nodded, rolling his eyes, but Hyungwon didn’t wait for an answer to turn towards his adoptive daughter. “We’ll be gone for only three days, alright? Be kind to your uncles, princess, we’ll call you before you sleep.” He leaned for a last kiss, and Hoseok imitated him with the look of a kicked puppy.

Once they were gone after double-checking everything and a few more kisses from the fathers to Yuna, Kihyun and Hyunwoo stood next to each other, the little girl between them. There were two seconds of silence, Yuna slowly falling asleep on Hyunwoo’s broad shoulder, both of them watching their friends’ car disappear. Kihyun raised his head to look up at Hyunwoo with an impassive look.

“Dibs on the guest room. You sleep on the couch.”

II.

The next day, Hyunwoo and Kihyun were sleepily drinking coffee while the little Yuna was full of energy already, lively retelling them her dreams. The oldest was wincing behind his cup, making his joints painfully pop to their right places.

Kihyun would have let himself feel a slight satisfaction at this sight, knowing that the bed he had slept on was probably the most comfortable ever. If only he didn’t feel like literal death at this moment as well.

The night had been complicated.

Indeed, the evening had gone smoothly, the two babysitters had tried their best to control their pettiness, limiting each other to small, subtle jabs while they trying to keep Yuna’s attention on themselves. But putting her to sleep had been another story: her fathers couldn’t stay on the phone too much time, having to board in the plane, and hanging up, the child had realized why her uncles were both with her. It took them hours before she eventually calmed down, with many words of comfort and bribes - “Nana, if you stop crying now, uncle Kiki will buy you chocolate milk tomorrow!” Hyunwoo had said, ignoring the dirty glare and the elbow in the stomach he had gotten in return.

She seemed in a better mood now, to their great relief.

After a peaceful breakfast, Kihyun was yawning while putting Yuna’s socks on her small feet, softly smiling at the childish nonsense she was babbling, nodding and humming like she was making an interesting point. “So that’s why I painted the giraffe blue, but then Eunwoo kept saying I did it wrong.”

“How mean,” Kihyun commented, frowning, and he turned her around to gather her thin black hair into a ponytail. Or, attempted to.

“That’s not how you do it,” a masculine voice intervened from the bathroom’s door. Both Kihyun and Yuna turned accusatory stares towards him. “Let me show you,” Hyunwoo however, said, oblivious to this pair of judgmental eyes.

“He is mean like Eunwoo,” Kihyun frowned at the little girl, who very thoughtfully nodded at him. “I totally know how to do a correct ponytail.”

Hyunwoo rolled his eyes but didn’t protest much. “I’ll get her lunch ready then.”

“It’s wonky,” the taller said when the younger came out of the house to meet him at his car, holding Yuna by the hand. He was carrying a small backpack that looked even smaller in his hands – if Kihyun briefly told himself that it was incredibly cute, only he needed to know.

III.

That same day, Hyunwoo was in the kitchen, making snacks when Kihyun came back to Hyungwon and Hoseok’s house. Yuna was at the dinner table, doodling with a focused frown, the tip of her tongue poking at the corner of her lips, colorful pencils scattered on the wood table.

“Oh, you’re here!” Hyunwoo said, with a surprised face.

Kihyun simply hummed, sitting at the table after leaving his work bag at the entrance with his shoes, sitting next to the little girl who didn’t raise her head at all. She was drawing a picture of her with her fathers – Kihyun couldn’t help but feel himself melt at the sight of her shaky and crooked lines full of sincerity and love.

Hyunwoo sat down in front of him, putting a plate with fruits he had cut into cute forms. The younger reached for a star-shaped apple slice, but Hyunwoo slapped his hand away. “No, Kiki. Nana should be the first one to taste, right?”

Yuna squealed happily, sending a mischievous smile that had a missing tooth to Kihyun. “Don’t call me Kiki,” he mumbled, slightly offended, with his hand squeezed against his chest. Hyunwoo chuckled, and it made him frown more.

Kihyun hated that nickname that Hyunwoo wouldn’t stop using – a reminder of that one nice but awfully cringy ex-boyfriend two years prior that his elder had taken pleasure in making fun of for “looking so dumbstruck all the time” according to his own words.

“Uncles, are y’all like dads?” Yuna’s high pitched voice was heard, and they both stopped the staring contest that Kihyun hadn’t even noticed they had begun to look at her with mirrored raised brows.

“What do you mean, princess?”

“Do you hold hands together?”

Both Hyunwoo and Kihyun choked on their own spit when they understood what exactly Yuna was asking. A burning red blush spread on Kihyun’s neck and cheeks, and he couldn’t even glance at the other man, keeping his embarrassed gaze on the girl.

“No, uncle Nunu and I are just… friends. Okay? Friends,” Kihyun eventually stuttered out and sensed the taller energetically nod in agreement.

“Oh… I thought because uncle annoys you just like daddy does with dada,” she explained with a seriously confused air at Kihyun, before going back to her drawing.

They stayed silent for five minutes, avoiding each other’s eyes. “I… I’m going. There.” Kihyun pointed at the staircase when the awkward atmosphere became too unbearable, snatching three apple slices and stuffing them in his mouth. “Work today was crazy! You can’t imagine!” he gave a fake excuse as if they didn’t both know how equally ashamed they were.

Kihyun only saw Hyunwoo tilt his head back, his ears just as red as his before he disappeared upstairs.

IV.

The evening went similarly to the previous one. Meaning that it was peaceful and fun and full of soft laughter, and for once, Hyunwoo and Kihyun weren’t throwing jabs at each other, still too embarrassed by what had happened earlier. And then came Hyungwon and Hoseok’s call, and when they hung up, Yuna burst into tears.

Despite how tired Kihyun from a long day at work, and it was probably the case for the older as well, it wasn’t annoyance that he felt when it took them two hours before she stopped throwing a tantrum. It was truly heartbreaking to see her so sad.

It was nearing midnight when Kihyun raised his eyes from the children book he was reading out loud since Yuna had stopped sobbing, her cheeks, the tip of her nose and the rim of her eyes an irritated red. The small girl was in Hyunwoo’s arms, completely and finally asleep all nestled on the man’s broad chest, and the latter was looking straight at Kihyun with a serious gaze from where he was lying on the tiny bed. The younger blushed and cleared his voice, awkward, diverting his gaze.

“You should’ve told me she fell asleep, I wasn’t reading this story for you.”

Hyunwoo chuckled, very softly – deep, in a breath, manly – and Kihyun felt his heart skip.

“Couldn’t resist to your very well done impersonations. I particularly like mister bunny,” Hyunwoo teased, making the other man roll his eyes.

For once, the atmosphere between them wasn’t like they were both pulling on both ends of an elastic, so hard that it was about to break in the middle. No, it was peaceful, warm like a cotton blanket. Kihyun told himself his own fatigue was speaking.

“You really look like a bear,” he only said, before getting up. His spine and neck painfully popped back into their right place. “I’m going to watch the TV if you’re joining me, good for you, but if you wake up Nana, I swear I’ll kill you in your sleep.”

V.

The third and last evening that Kihyun and Hyunwoo took care of Yuna, things were smoother. Kihyun found himself to be less and less hostile towards Hyunwoo, the older letting him see more of that kind bear personality that everyone always gushed about. And Hyunwoo for once seemed to think that making Yuna feel the most comfortable was more important than teasing him constantly. Actually, their bickers became more like sweet banters. And Kihyun couldn’t say he disliked it this much.

He had even caught himself thinking that he couldn’t wait to leave work to meet Yuna and Hyunwoo again.

This time when Hyungwon and Hoseok hung up with the promise that the day after they would come to get her at school, Yuna didn’t cry at all. Instead, she happily smiled and hurriedly pulled her uncles by the hand to have them tug her into her bed. “Quick, I have to sleep quick! So tomorrow comes faster!” she affirmed, burying her small button nose between her favorite plushie’s ears. And indeed, she fell asleep after a few short stories read out loud by Kihyun, while Hyunwoo was brushing her soft hair.

Once the two men found themselves standing at the little girl’s door after having sneaked out of the bedroom the most discreetly they could manage, they basked in a tense but calm silence for two seconds before locking eyes. Hyunwoo smiled knowingly smiled at him, and Kihyun only sighed, bumping his shoulder against the taller’s arm, too tired to tell himself they were supposed to be sworn enemies.

“I know where Hyungwon keeps all his expensive bottles of wine. How about we open one?” Kihyun finally said, mischief coating his grin.

“To celebrate having survived three days in the same house without killing each other?”

So, that was one they found themselves on their best friends’ sofa, drinking stolen red wine in mugs – “Why bother with following the rules when these can contain a lot more wine?” Hyunwoo had laughed.

They were sitting on the opposite ends of the couch, facing each other. Kihyun was trying his best to ignore the cozy and intimate way the tip of their socked feet were touching. Hyunwoo was unconsciously playing with Kihyun’s toes, and the latter could only hide a flush behind his cup.

“We really shouldn’t be drinking, what if she wakes up?” the younger said in passing, and yet still sipping on his drink. He had closed his eyes – he was not asleep, just resting his eyes! – and had leaned his head on the sofa’s backrest.

“We both know we can hold our liquor. I’m pretty sure you drank like an entire bottle of champagne by yourself at your graduation party,” Hyunwoo retorted, snorting and bumping his foot against Kihyun’s ankle.

Instead of answering, Kihyun simply opened his eyes to look at Hyunwoo curiously. “It was four years ago. Such a long time,” he eventually said after a moment. “We’ve really known each other this much time now, right?” he reminisced, sleepily or drunkenly laughing, before taking a sip. “Cheers to the past four years spent as arch-nemesis!” And he raised his cup towards the other man.

Hyunwoo burst into a peal of loud laughter, before muffling it behind his large palm when Kihyun shushed him, leaning over to slap his knee.

“Sorry, sorry…” Hyunwoo wiped a small tear of laughter. And then another two seconds passed by where they stayed silent. Kihyun hadn’t gone back to his previous place, now resting his elbow on Hyunwoo’s knee, unaware of their proximity. “Is it time for me to reveal my villain origin story, then?”

Kihyun raised a curious eyebrow at him, confused.

“This war we have going on… I really didn’t want to be mean that first time. I was just very nervous. And intimidated. You were very intimidatingly attractive, totally felt like I couldn’t think straight at all that day,” Hyunwoo admitted in a quick breath, looking embarrassed. The smaller widened his eyes at him.

Before his words fully reached his brain and a flush spread on his cheeks. _You were intimidatingly attractive._ “What?”

“I mean, you still are. Probably even more, but yeah. Here, you know everything. But that shirt was really not such a good shirt. And sorry.”

Kihyun slightly straightened up, just blinking at the other man, and Hyunwoo followed him in this movement, sitting up until they found each other only a dozen centimeters apart. And eventually, Kihyun snickered behind his cup, in disbelief. “What the fuck? I genuinely thought you disliked me this whole time!”

“I really didn’t. On the contrary.” Hyunwoo softly took Kihyun’s cup of wine from his hands and put it with his on the coffee table, while Kihyun could only shyly stare at him, a bit impatient to know what would come next. “To be completely honest, I was attempting to flirt with you.”

Kihyun chocked, rapidly blinking. His heart racing.

“You have a crush on me?” he whisper-yelled, finally. “That’s crazy, dude. I don’t know why I just called a guy who’s confessing to me _dude._ I think I’m slightly panicking,” Kihyun rambled on until he locked eyes with Hyunwoo’s amused gaze.

“Calm down.” And the older cupped his face, efficiently shutting him up. “Can I?” Kihyun could only see Hyunwoo’s mouth, now. He nodded, feeling a shiver shoot through his spine, rendered speechless by the man’s confidence.

Hyunwoo kissed him, and it felt like this whole time he had been looking for an answer that had been right before him, highlighted in neon colors, and waiting for him to notice it. Kihyun sighed against Hyunwoo’s lips, closing his eyes, and pressed harder against him.

Suddenly he wanted to feel these hands all over him.

+I.

The next day, they overslept. Instead of them waking Yuna up, it was the little girl who found them entangled on the couch and yelled in their ears to wake up. They had startled and jumped away from each other. Thankfully, when Kihyun had looked at the clock, it was only 7AM, so they weren’t late for school.

“Did uncle Kiki and uncle Nunu fall asleep watching the TV? It often happens to daddy, it always makes dada very angry. Like a dragon!” Yuna babbled, as always incredibly excited no matter how early it was for their hungover minds. Kihyun avoided Hyunwoo’s eyes, and instead hummed at the little girl, taking her in his arms to go make breakfast.

Despite the small headache pulsing against Kihyun’s temple and the way he had been unable to look at the other man even once, the house’s morning routine went on without any other issue.

Kihyun couldn’t help but wish that Hyunwoo would take the first step as he couldn’t bring himself to do it, but it never came. And his disappointment, though irrational, was growing more significant the more time they spent being skittish around each other and yet acting like nothing was off while they took care of Yuna.

When they left the house, they had yet to say a word to each other. Kihyun’s head was full of the lingering feeling of Hyunwoo’s breath against his.

When they dropped Yuna at school, they kissed her and told her goodbye, promising her again that her fathers would be the ones to get her later, but still didn’t glance at each other. Kihyun crossed his arms against his chest, as if it would keep his feelings from spilling out, made even messier with the anxiety he felt.

Finally, Hyunwoo parked his car in front of the building of Kihyun’s company after a stiflingly quiet ride. The younger opened his mouth for Hyunwoo for the first time that morning. “Have a nice day, thank you for the ride,” he merely said, his voice strained as he pulled on his door’s handle to open it. Disappointment, in Hyunwoo but mostly in himself, burning his skin.

But a hand grabbed his wrist and pulled him back on his seat. Kihyun glanced, curious, confused, hopeful at the older man. “Wait! Wait. Um, I was sincere last night,” Hyunwoo admitted – and finally, a wave of relief spread in between Kihyun’s ribcage, and a sudden smile replaced his gloomy face.

“Really?”

Hyunwoo nodded. “Maybe… I could come to get you for your lunch break. And we could eat something together?”

The taller man looked uncertain – like he thought Kihyun would reject him but still had decided to shoot his shot.

“Only if we call this a date.”

Hyunwoo smiled, and Kihyun’s heart skipped again when he pulled on his wrist back, to leave a chaste peck on the corner of his mouth.

Kihyun went to work feeling dazed, his head full of Hyunwoo’s gentle and happy grin.

**Author's Note:**

> amélie i love you
> 
> [twt](https://twitter.com/mingiopom)  
> [cc](https://curiouscat.qa/etoilephilante)


End file.
